Naruto and Pals Mini Story
by The-Last-Petal
Summary: Welcome into the everyday life of Naruto Uzumaki, along with all his pals and everyone else I feel like throwing in :P might be some yaoi   . Sequel to Sasuke and Pals and Mini Story Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto, its owned by Masashi Kishimoto
1. Naruto's Day 1

Naruto's Day 1

A Little Intro

Naruto uzumaki, number one ninja on the block, bestest friend maker in the world and worlds number ramen eater OwO

Sakura is his super awesome bestest best abuser, who loves her some Sasuke

Sai is the new emo, ok not really cause you need emotions to be emo, so he's kinda the new wall for Konoha

Yamato is Team 7's new leader, he's hard core shit, he takes nothing for no one and is the awesome gangster alive

His Best friend is Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. And he's an emo whiny whore bish

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

The Sand Sibs: Gaara best sand castle builder on the sand side, Temari most bad-ass kunoichi to ever wield a giant weapon, Kankuro….yeah just there

The Akatsuki which holds: Kisame (the fish), Deidara (the smexy blonde bomb), Sasori (the puppet master who is now dead x-x), Hidan (dogma's bitch), Pain (god obsessed weirdo), Konan (paper girl), Tobi (resident idiot who claims to be a good boy), and Kakuzu (money obsessed freak), and Zetsu (the plant….)

Jiraiya the most Perverted sage to ever hit your local book store, he's here for the ladies and to kick ass and take numbers so….yeah love him LOVE HIM I SAY

And of course Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol ok no he doesn't, but that would be epic right OuO

These are the main people in the everyday life Naruto Uzumaki

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

- Someone being cut off

XXXXXXX_X_XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's Day 1

Tsunade: Man its been quiet without Naruto and friends… seems like just yesterday I sent them on a mission v-v

Shizune: …it was just yesterday

Random DOOR kick

Naruto: hey guys we're back ^-^ we saved Gaara

Shizune: …and the tailed beast too

Naruto:… we saved Gaara

Shizune/Sakura: *sigh*

Tsunade: it feels like you've only been gone a day v-v and now…now your back

Kakashi: we were only gone a day, we did the mission off screen to save on the budget

Naruto: In fact tp show how quick the misison was, lets have a flash back of it *o*

Sakura: omg do we have to o-o

Naruto: yes, don't worry it'll be the condensed version of it ._.

Sakura: *sighs* fine

On TV

This time on A Flash Back Story: The Gaara Retrieval Arc

Host: I'm your host and todays flash back is on the infamous off screen Gaara retrieval arc, here we have Akatsuki member, Deidara to show us the 1st part of the arc

Deidara: UN ^_^ here's how it went down *puts a tape in*

On the Tape

Sasori: ok Deidara here's the plan…go in, get the kid, and don't attempt to kill anyone, we don't have the money to replace shit…got it

Deidara: *u* *jumps on a clay bird* un, go in kill the guards, fight the kid, try to kill the village

Sasori: …no don't kill anyone

Deidara: kill everyone, sweet ^o^ *flies away*

Sasori: …*sighs* I need better friends *walks off* he better not keep me waiting

With the Sand Lot Kids

Aka Gaara

Gaara: this is awesome, I'm the kazekage, I've got the respect of my village

Kankuro: barly got that

Gaara: hey I'm the Kazekage..don't get slapped o.o

**Shukaku: he's right, I mean seriously no one would like you if it wasn't for the kitsune brat**

Gaara: hey you too voice in my head, don't get bish slapped

Kankuro:..stop talking to yourself outloud, its bad for business

Gaara: ya know what, I'm gonna go stand on the roof and go look out at MY village *walks off*

Kankuro: don't get kidnapped by random cloud wearing freaks

Gaara: tch what are the chances of that happening

With Deidara

Deidara: OwO whEEeeeEEEeeeeee blowing shit up is fun *blows up a building and random guards* ^-^

With Gaara

**Shukaku: …hey…HEY isn't that some one on a bird**

Gaara: yeps *o*

**Shukaku: isn't he blowing up the sand village**

Gaara:yeps…your point

**Shukaku: shouldn't you…IDK help them**

Gaara: nah ^^ its not like he's blowing up anything important

With Dei-Kun

Deidara: *see;s giant Gaara statue* O-o *blows it up*

Back to the Sand Lot Kid

Gaara: O_O WTF oh no…oh no he didn't

**Shukaku: yeah…yeah I think he did**

Gaara: that's it, shits goin down *creates a sand escalator and heads up to the sky*

**Shukaku: you coulda used the sand to float up there…**

Gaara: no shits goin down o_o the second I get up there

**Shukaku: …ok sure *sighs***

Gaara: *gets to the top* hey…HEY woman…man..child

Deidara: o-o …me

Gaara: yeah you, you can blow up my people, family and village but don't touch my statue

Deidara: … *looks down at the blown up statue* I already blew it up o,o

Gaara: *takes out compact mirror* that's it, its trouble in river city ..O_O ITS time to TRANSFORM

Host: ok due to mental rape I can't show that *stops the tape and fast forwards it*…

Audience: …

Deidara: …

Host: ok we can start again *o* *presses play*

Back to the Tape

**Shukaku: is this what Kyuubi feels…this shame for one's host o-o**

Gaara: *does Sailor Mars Pose* I fight for love, beaches, and all things eyebrowless…I am Sailor Sand

Deidara: … -.- *makes a clay fish explode*

Tape Randomly Cuts Off

Host: umm what happened

Deidara: yeah I accidentaly blew up the camera guy OuO#

Host: OMG STEVE O_O

Deidara: he had a name ?o?

Host: o_o *sighs* so what happened…an epic battle of the ages *o*

Deidara: OwO so in the end we flipped a coin

Host: what…

Deidara: yeah ^^ heads I take him to die, tails he can live

Host: …what

Deidara: so I won, blew some more shit up and left with the crossdressing unconcious body ^u^

Host: *sighs* lets move on to when the leaf nin's find out and for that we bring in Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi: …o_o

Host: Kakashi…

Kakashi: my name is general awesome

Host: you can't be serious

Kakashi: …

Host: o_O someone just put the tape in

Random worker: *puts the tape in*

On the Tape

Joe: hey Steve

Steve: yeah Joe

Joe: so we have computers and a chat zone, right?

Steve: yeah so…

Joe: so why do we use birds for mail…what if like something bad happens, they send a bird and like it gets killed

Steve: then those people are screwed

Joe: what if its us…what if some guy with a god complex tries to kills us o_o

Steve: Joe that'll never happen…stop being a baby

Joe: heh I guess your right, heh like that will ever happen…oh hey it's a bird ^^

Steve: *takes the note from the bird and reads it* hmm

Joe: well what does it say

Steve: it says the Kazekage gas been kidnapped

Joe: omg O_O

Steve: IKR damn junk mail

Joe: … o_o# *takes the letter and runs off*

With Temari

Temari: man this food rocks ^-^ *reaches for her cup and it cracks* HOLY CRAP…that's not my cup o-o

With Naruto and Friends

Sakura: guys we just got a mission ^-^ Gaara's been sandnapped

Naruto: and your smiling about that -.-

Sakura: yeah it's the same people who came after you..

Naruto: *sighs* fine grab Kakashi and lets go

Random Time Skip

Naruto: general awesome we've arrived to Sand ^^

Kakashi: I can see that o-o

Random Civilian: omg leaf ninja's ^^ it was foretold that you would come

Sakura: yeah…we sent you guys a letter saying we would come -.-

Temari: *pushes her aside* I heard my brother was kidnapped, is it true

Random Civilian: ^^ yep and the other one got posioned

Temari: lets go guys, to the Kazekage tower

One Cookie Scene Change later

Kankuro: *on a bed dying* uuuggghhhh x-x

Doctors: yep he's dying alright *nods*

Naruto: wow you can tell just by looking…you guys are amazing *o*

Temari/Sakura: …o-o seriously

Kakashi: can you heal him Sakura ?_?

Sakura: well I'm a level 5 healer and this wound looks like a level 10 and I haven't been getting exp sooo..no he's gonna die

Temari: what O_O heal him or taste the colors of the wind *takes out giant fan*

Sakura: o-O well look at that I'm a level 11 healer -.- I can heal him ^^*

Temari: that's what I thought

Tape once again Randomly Ends

Host: o_o

Audience: O_O#

Host: soo umm Naruto what happened next

Naruto: so after saving the noob from dying

Kankuro: hey I'm not a noob v-v

Naruto: ..O_O# anyways the awesome team hunter down the cloud freaks

Deidara: hey that's not nice o_o

Naruto: and I was all like "Grrr I'm Kyuubi grrr, gimmie Gaara" and Kakashi was all reading his pervery book and was going "no Naruto…don't, no…he's dead" but I was all like "RAWR I do what I want rawr" so I chased the clay terriost freak while Chiyo and Sakura killed the puppet crab thing

Audience: O_O

Naruto: yeah IKR that's they face I had when she said she beat Sasori

Kakashi: so we got Gaara, Naruto cried like a lame, Chiyo pulled some magic and made Gaara come back to life…look are we done, I've got a dolphin to rape

Host: … O_o

Audience: …o.O

Host: *sighs* yes you can leave, in fact I'm leaving too *gets up and leaves*

Back in Power Rangers Tower

AKA Hokage Tower

Naruto: *turns off TV* then he quit ^^ and that's how our mission went

Shizune: o_o

Tsunade: ok then well, it seems like you guys need a new leader and team member

Sakura: why o-o

Tsunade: umm Sasuke left

Naruto: he did ?_?

Random Silence o-o

Tsunade: and Kakashi is unable to lead since he's hurt

Kakashi: o-o but I'm fine…I'm not hrut

Tsunade: *punches him out of a window*

Everyone: *hears the crash and groan of pain* O_O

Tsunade: so like I said, he's too injured to lead^^

Naruto: riight o-o…I'll go find new memebrs ^^ *runs off out the window*

Everyone: *hears the crash and two groans of pain*

Tsunade: but…I already…what ever

Thus Ends Naruto's Day 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx_xxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: woot I am BACK IN BLACK

Sasuke: …..

TLP: oh hey Sasuke how goes training

Sasuke: whore

TLP: what…what'd I do now

Sasuke: you know what you did…how DARE YOU CHANGE THE NAME OF THE STORY

TLP: listen Sasuke…I had to sign the story over to Naruto….cause your not really in anything

Naruto: that and I'm better

Gaara: I can't believe you rushed through my arc, and now I don't have a tailed beast anymore *sits in emo corner*

TLP: ….

Deidara: ;-; I CANT BELIEVE SASORI IS DEAD

TLP: you know what I can't believe…that I even try with you idiots

Naruto: that's not nice

Sasuke: I agree

TLP: STHU *goes to drink sake*

Sai: please review for the sake of Sora *holds up a picture of the sky*

TLP: Sai…your not comin in til the next chapter GTFO NOW

Sai: ok…. *walks off*

TLP: …..o.o sigh people pelase review

Sasuke: and if there's anyone you want crossed in then tell in the review

Pein: I want edward

TLP: Elric

Tobi: no cullen

TLP:… didn't we have this convo before

Sasuke: probably

TLP: ok whatever I'm back, this is hopefulyl gonna get good, so review OuO


	2. Naruto's Day 2

Naruto's Day 2

A Little Intro

Naruto Uzumaki, number one ninja on the block, bestest friend maker in the world and worlds number ramen eater OwO

Sakura is his super awesome bestest best abuser, who loves her some Sasuke

Sai is the new emo, ok not really cause you need emotions to be emo, so he's kinda the new wall for Konoha

Yamato is Team 7's new leader, he's hard core shit, he takes nothing for no one and is the awesome gangster alive

His Best friend is Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. And he's an emo whiny whore bish

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

The Sand Sibs: Gaara best sand castle builder on the sand side, Temari most bad-ass kunoichi to ever wield a giant weapon, Kankuro….yeah just there

The Akatsuki which holds: Kisame (the fish), Deidara (the smexy blonde bomb), Sasori (the puppet master who is now dead x-x), Hidan (dogma's bitch), Pein (god obsessed weirdo), Konan (paper girl), Tobi (resident idiot who claims to be a good boy), and Kakuzu (money obsessed freak), and Zetsu (the plant….)

Jiraiya the most Perverted sage to ever hit your local book store, he's here for the ladies and to kick ass and take numbers so….yeah love him LOVE HIM I SAY

And of course Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol ok no he doesn't, but that would be epic right OuO

These are the main people in the everyday life Naruto Uzumaki

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

- Someone being cut off

XXXXXXX_X_XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's Day 2

Naruto: Ok to start my search I must…oh I know create _Konoha's Next Top Ninja_ and the only person who can help me do this is…

Oracle: Me the Oracle ^-^ I shall help you find the one

Naruto: you sure that Neo guy won't need you for something ?-?

Oracle: nah I'm sure he and the others are fine

Elsewhere in Slow mo Central

AKA the Matrix

Neo: *looks around* where is the oracle…

Agent Smith: IDK Mr. Anderson o-o

Neo: so…do we skip the to fight or what

Agent Smith: Hm I guess so…kinda awkward though *rubs his neck*

Neo: yeah I agree…I mean she's all seeing, she coulda left a note with instructions

Back to Naruto

Naruto: ok we've gone through at least 110 people…and not one of them was the one

Oracle: you'll know the one when you see him

Naruto: …you said that the last twenty times *sighs* send in the next Steve

James: for the last time my name is James o_o# *walks off*

Naruto: god Adam is suck a good intern ^^

James: *comes back* #50 is…Itachi Uchiha

Naruto: o.O what

Itachi: *walks in* ^-^ hey Naruto

Naruto: ummm Itachi why are you here…you have a job already

Itachi: I know that but I know I'm Konoha's next top ninja ^^

Naruto: o_o Itachi you can't compete…

Itachi: what o-o# WHY

Naruto: well one this is a chance to replace Sasuke

Itachi: I can replace him, I'm sexier and better than him, I mean I killed our whole family to prove that

Naruto: yeah about that…you're a missing S class ninja

Itachi: and…

Naruto: you're wanted in Konoha for killing your family

Itachi: I see…go on

Naruto: -.-# you're the reason Sasuke left

Itachi: I'm not quite seeing your point

Oracle: he's not the one

Itachi: The One … ?-?

Naruto: ok you heard her, GTFO Itachi O_O Beth take him out

James: for the last time my name is JAMES O_O# *glares and drags Itachi out*

Itachi: you'll hear from my lawyer

Naruto: ok moving on ^^# Lolek bring another in

James: *glares and walks off* # 106 Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: *walks in* …

Naruto: hi

Sesshomaru: *stares*…

Naruto: umm so you wanna be Konoha's next top ninja, tell us a little about yourself

Sesshomaru: …I am the demon lord of the west

Naruto: hmmm _big ego check_

Sesshomaru: I am trying to kill my younger brother who ruined my life

Naruto: I see _brother/family issue checks in_

Sesshomaru: I travel with a girl and an annoying idiot, and I hate emotions

Naruto:yes I understand _good with retards and emo…I think I've found my new Sasuke_

Oracle: you…are not the one

Naruto: O_O WTH he's perfect, he's just like Sasuke

Oracle: Cody take him away

James: O_O# *drags Sesshomaru out*

Naruto: ….he was PERFECT WTF

Oracle: but he was not the one

Naruto: are you insane

Itachi: *runs back in* I know the Konoha national anthem o_O

James: -.- sorry sir he just slipped by me

Naruto: o.O

Itachi: *starts singing* (A/N: to get the feel go search the Pokemon World song)

**So you wanna be a ninja of Konoha!  
Understand the jutsu's and kill some nins  
So you wanna be a ninja of Konoha!  
Do you have the skills to be number one?**

I wanna take the ultimate step  
Find the hatred to be cold  
I killed them all and did not forget  
The brother that I hate  
I wanna go where no one's been  
Far beyond the crowd  
To learn the way to take command  
Use the kunai that's in my hand

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all (The greatest ninja)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than all the rest

Every day along the way  
I will be prepared  
With every mission I will gain  
A jutsu to be shared  
And in my heart there's no doubt  
Of who I want to kill  
I'm right here, standing strong  
The greatest ninja of Konoha

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all ( The greatest ninja)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than all the rest

So you wanna be a ninja of Konoha!  
Understand the jutsu's and kill some nin's  
So you wanna be a ninja of Konoha!  
Do you have the skills to be number one?

**(Use the kunai that's in my hand)**

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all ( The greatest ninja)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than all the rest

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all ( got the kunai in my hand)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than, better than, better than all the rest

We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
I wanna be the greatest ninja of them all ( The greatest ninja)  
We all live in a Ninja filled world (Konoha)  
Sensei puts us to the test to be better than all the rest (repeat as it fades out)

4 minutes later

Naruto: o-o# that's not our anthem

Itachi: ^w^ yea it is…I just spiced it up…creative right

Naruto: … Itachi leave before I call anbu

Itachi: aww **;-;** *leaves*

Naruto: *sighs* now then who's nex—

Neo: *kicks down the door and walks in looking beat up* O_O

Naruto: umm who are you ?-?

Oracle: oh he's the one

Neo: I traveled through 40 dimensions looking for you… I got my ass beat by agents nearly 50 times

Naruto: …

Neo: lets go *grabs Oracle* we're going home so you can do your damn job

Naruto: hey I napped her firs o_o

Oracle: you have already found your one ^-^

Naruto: what…

Oracle: the one you seek has already been found

Naruto/Neo: O_O then why the hell are you here

Oracle: v-v I get lonely sometimes

Naruto: o.O# ok…ok just take her

Neo: right sorry for the trouble *leaves*

Naruto: damn crazy old ladies *sighs* if I already have my one…then who is he ?

Elsewhere

Tsunade: so yeah think he's done now

Sakura: he probably gave up on it

Tsunade: well Sakura I guess you can meet Captain Yamato and Sai first

Shizune: I'll go get them *walks off*

Sakura: _hm wonder if they'll be just like Sasuke and Kakashi_

Naruto: can't believe I wasted a day looking for teammates

Sakura: *looks around* …when did you get here

Naruto: …IDK

Shizune: ok I found Yamato but he said to wait so he can make his entrance

Sakura/Naruto: … _his entrance ?-?_

Tsunade: so where's Sai

Sai: I'm here… I've been here the whole time **._.**

Tsunade: really…you sure

Sai: yes **._.** you came in and threw a coat on me

Tsunade: I thought you were a coat rack

Sai: …

Sakura: _he looks like Sasuke_

Naruto: _he looks like he has a medical skin problem_

Tsunade: _I'm certain he was a coat rack_

Shizune: _spaz…spaz…OwO magic_

The door is suddenly kicked open; it hits Sai and sends him flying out the window

Everyone: O_O

Yamato: YOOOOOO what does it do ^-^

Everyone: o_o

Yamato: Yo son, I'm Cap to the Tain to the Yam at the To

Naruto: … isn't your name Yamato ?-?

Yamato: that's what I said YO

Naruto: but what you said comes out as Yamto…

Shizune: guys shouldn't we worry about Sai

Everyone: ?-? Who

Shizune: seriously

Everyone: o-o

Shizune: -.-# the coat rack

Tsunade: oh... OH yeah …nah he'll be fine

Shizune: he's bleeding from the mouth O_O

Tsunade: that's not so bad

Shizune: -.-# _why do I bother _*walks off*

Tsunade: so yeah your new captain and teammate, just like the old ones right ^^

Sakura/Naruto: *look at each other* suuuure

**Kyuubi: this team equals FAIL OwO now to plan my freedom**

Meanwhile in Rainbow Lair

Orochimaru: *paces in dim light* are you ready Sasuke…its been two years since you last went…there…with your 2 years off screen training are you ready to do this

Sasuke: *sitting in the shadows* I'm always ready **._.**

Kabuto: shall I make the preparations for our journey

Orochimaru: yes its time

Sasuke: to head to the anime con ^_^

Orochimaru: WOOT

Thus Ends Naruto's Day 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx_xxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: woot after months I have finished day 2

Sasuke: bout damn time

Sai: …*bandaged up*

TLP: oh hey Sai what happened to you

Sai: you know what the hell happened to me bish O_O

TLP: OwO and look Sasuke I gave you a camo

Sasuke: sure whatever

TLP: well who wants to do the honors

Pein: when is Edward gonna be here, I need him to autograph some stuff

TLP: IDK maybe next chapter …*coughmaybenevercough*

Pein: you promised EDWARD CULLEN

TLP: omg ok jesus I'll let you know

Pein: thanks also PLEASE Review for the sake of Sai's hospital bills *holds up box of bills*

Sai: I'm not paying those

Tsunade: the hell you are O_O

TLP: get along guys lol…Well til next chapter BYE

Everyone: BYE


	3. Naruto's Day 3

Naruto's Day 3

A Little Intro

Naruto Uzumaki, number one ninja on the block, bestest friend maker in the world and worlds number ramen eater OwO

Sakura is his super awesome bestest best abuser, who loves her some Sasuke

Sai is the new emo, ok not really cause you need emotions to be emo, so he's kinda the new wall for Konoha

Yamato is Team 7's new leader, he's hard core shit, and he takes nothing from no one and is the awesome gangster alive

His Best friend is Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's resident prodigy and the last of his clan. And he's an emo whiny whore bish

Kakashi Hatake, number one latest ninja sensei ever

Orochimaru pedophile who wants Sasuke's Body

Kabuto brains of the Oro operation

Tsunade drunk leader of Konoha, yet can magically become sober

Shizune the rock on Tsunade's shoulders

Kyuubi the voice inside Naruto's head

Random news guy the news reported for Fake Ninja news

The Sand Sibs: Gaara best sand castle builder on the sand side, Temari most bad-ass kunoichi to ever wield a giant weapon, Kankuro….yeah just there

The Akatsuki which holds: Kisame (the fish), Deidara (the smexy blonde bomb), Sasori (the puppet master who is now dead x-x), Hidan (dogma's bitch), Pein (god obsessed weirdo), Konan (paper girl), Tobi (resident idiot who claims to be a good boy), and Kakuzu (money obsessed freak), and Zetsu (the plant….)

Jiraiya the most Perverted sage to ever hit your local book store, he's here for the ladies and to kick ass and take numbers so….yeah love him LOVE HIM I SAY

And of course Itachi, pretty boy who models for Hot Topic lol ok no he doesn't, but that would be epic right OuO

These are the main people in the everyday life Naruto Uzumaki

_Thoughts_

*Actions*

(Author Talking)

**Singing**

**Kyuubi Talking**

- Someone being cut off

XXXXXXX_X_XX_XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's Day 3

Tsunade: ok Naruto, Yamato and Sakura….am I missing anyone *looks up from her list*

Sai: I'm here too…

Tsunade: oh right, coat rack, check *nods* ok your mission is to head off into the Sasuke reunion arc ^-^

Naruto/Sakura: YES ^-^ lets go *runs off*

Tsunade: and don't try to do any secret plans to overthrow the village

Sai: …won't make any promises ._.

Tsunade: ^^ good enough for me

On the Road

Sakura/Naruto: *starring at Sai* O_O

Sai: _…why are they looking at me o-o_

Sakura: _he looks so handsome, like Sasuke_

Naruto: _god damn this coat rack is ugly…_

Yamato: god this team will suck ass

Everyone: *stares* o-o# what…

Yamato: whoops was that out loud, my bad ^^""

Everyone: *glares*

Yamato: damn I said my bad; cut a brother some slack yo

Naruto: _So Kyu what do you think of Sai_

**Kyuubi: …who o-o**

Naruto: _Sai…the new member, replacing Sasuke_

**Kyuubi: …**

Naruto: _…the coat rack_

**Kyuubi: oh that…meh who cares**

With Itachi

Itachi: *dancing around* I love to move it, move it

Kisame: …Itachi ?-?

Itachi: I like to MOVE IT OuO

Kisame: omg… *sighs*

Itachi: you like to MOVE IT OuO

Kisame: I hate you….so much right now

With Rainbow no Jutsu

Kabuto: it was really cool of you to host this year's anime con at the lair ^^

Orochimaru: yeah well less travel and I get money, shame Sasuke ate some bad sushi

Kabuto: well that's what he gets for not feeding to a staff member first

Orochimaru: aren't we forgetting something…oh…OH Kabuto we need to leave

Kabuto: o_o what…why

Orochimaru: we told Sasori to meet us at the bridge, we added him to the group package

Kabuto: oh right, well let me get my costume on, then we can leave *goes to the bathroom*

Orochimaru: hey Sasuke, me and Kabuto have an errand to run

Sasuke: *groans* don't tell dobe

Orochimaru: what ?-?

Sasuke: urgh that I came here…without him

Orochimaru: ~.~ sure ok Sasuke

Sasuke: bleh x-x

With Akatsuki

Deidara: *sobbing* I loved him, he was my partner and best friend and…and sooo much more

Pein: yes, yes we'll all miss him terribly *reads a book*

Deidara: how…how could he just die like that *sobs* we were gonna have forever together

Konan: come on Dei, his time was coming, he's in a better now *pats his back*

Hidan: yes, that heathen is with Dogma now ^^ so rejoice my friend

Deidara: *stares at him* …I don't want him to be with your weird god *sobs*

Hidan: tch heathen

Tobi: he was a good boy Deidara *o*

Deidara: shut up Tobi *throws a bomb at him*

Tobi: x-x bleh

Itachi: I like to move it move it *dances by* ^-^

Everyone: w-what… o-o

Pein: listen, as God, you're stupid friend is in a nice place…it's called hell so suck it up

Deidara: *holds up a toy dog* but I loved him, he was my world *sniffles*

Pein: he's in hell with Sasori

Deidara: is hell a good place OoO

Pein: sure it is ~_~, it's filled with fire, demons and many horrible things happen there

Konan: … O_O##

Deidara: *starts crying again*

Konan: good job

Itachi: I like to MOVE IT ^-^

With Naruto and Pals

Naruto: so wait…where are we going again

Yamato: *stops* I have no idea yo ^^

Sai: we're going to the bridge to meet up with Sasori's agent to get info on Sasuke

Sakura: how'd you know… ummm

Sai: *sighs* Sai

Sakura: yeah that

Sai: I looked it up on Wikipedia, I even map quested directions to get there ^^

Yamato: good job yo ^^

Naruto: _gotta say, a lot more helpful than Sasuke_

**Kyuubi: too bad he's freakin creepy**

Naruto: yeah that's true

Sakura: …what's true

Naruto: huh?

Sai: you just randomly said "Yeah that's true"

Naruto: damn it, need to stop saying things aloud

Time skip to the bridge

Yamato: ok here's the plan: we swoop in, grab him, mind rape him for info yo, then kill him

Sakura: I'm in ^^

Naruto: sounds good to me

Sai: umm no, how about Yamato transforms into Sasori and we politely get the information

Naruto: …then we can kill him right ?o?

Sai: *sighs* yes after, we can kill him

Everyone: YAY ^o^

Sai: o-o##

With Kabuto and Oro

Kabuto: jeez, freakin hard to through a forest in Jedi outfit

Orochimaru: not ever an anime character

Kabuto: well you did double host comic con and anime con on the same weekend

Orochimaru: still, I mean I dressed up for anime not geek con

Kabuto: hey…hey, hurtful words ;-;

Orochimaru: whatever I'm gonna get some Wendy's so hurry this meeting *walks off*

Kabuto: get me some fries ^^

Orochimaru: I won't

Kabuto: aww ;-;

Back to Leaf

Naruto: good job captain, you look just like him

Sakura: who thought you'd get this transformation so right

Yamato: well I am an amazing person ^^, now while I'm out there you guys stay hidden til I give the signal for help

Naruto: right ^^ we'll be right here

Yamato: ok let's do this OuO *shuffles off*

On the Bridge

Yamato: _wow I feel like James Bond, all undercover and stuff _*hums the James Bond theme*

Kabuto: *walks onto the Bridge* I swear, my god Sasori stop humming *frowns*

Yamato: *stops* …

Kabuto: *takes off his hood*

Yamato: *inner gasp* _its Kabuto omg_

With Naruto

Naruto: I'm hungry, let's go get some Wendy's

Sakura: we have to stay here, what if captain needs us

Naruto: oh come on he's a big boy he can handle himself

Sai: that's true….and Wendy's has the $0.99 deal ^^

Naruto: ALRIGHT let's go *walks off*

Sakura: fine, lucky I'm hungry too

**Kyuubi: so your just gonna leave**

Naruto: _yep ^^_

**Kyuubi: K get me a frosty ^o^**

Back to Kabuto

Kabuto: _Sasori seems…different_ Sasori I'm here to give you information on the subject we talked about last time we met

Yamato: yes…let's talk about said discussed things…that we talked about at a previous engagement…yo _oh yeah I'm so smooth_

Kabuto: …

Yamato: …

Kabuto: *takes out light saber* o_o

Yamato: OoO ummm soo I guess you can tell…

Kabuto: that you're so not Sasori and I'm going to kill you, then yeah I know

At the local Wendy's

Naruto: I swear this Wendy's is so slow o_o

Orochimaru: IKR all I want is a happy meal and fries

Sakura: …Orochimaru why…why are you dressed like that ~.~

Orochimaru: *dressed as Kairi* what…

Naruto: now I'm not hungry -.-

Sai: _Agreed_

Orochimaru: so what are you doing here

Naruto: oh going to see some agent on some stuff, you

Orochimaru: umm waiting for Kabuto, he had something to do

Naruto: YAY lines clear *cuts in front* good ninja's first ^-^

Orochimaru: bish don't cut me O~O##

Naruto: too late :p

Orochimaru: … you wanna know something *glares*

Naruto: what… _what's he gonna do…say something so horrible that I'll go all 4 tails, pshk as if_

Orochimaru: I went to an anime con o_o with Kabuto

Naruto: one ew x-x two your point

Orochimaru: and Sasuke OwO

Naruto: …w-what o_o

Orochimaru: that's right

Naruto: b-but we were….gonna go together…as Sebastian and Ciel …*growls*

**Kyuubi: aww yeah show time ^v^**

Naruto: =O_O= RAWWWRR GRRRR evil naru *turns into 4 tailed Kyuubi* RAWWRRR grrrr WRRRRYYY *destroys the Wendy's*

Sakura: great now none of us can eat…good job Orochimaru

Itachi: *dances by* I like to MOVE IT ^-^

Everyone: O~o##

Thus Ends Naruto's Day 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx_xxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

TLP: after a long, long….long ass break I have returned

Sasuke: *waves a flag* …whoooo *throws flag away*

TLP: *glares* bish how you trip in a well

Sasuke: that'll be the day

TLP: *shoves him down a well* you didn't trip but close enough

Itachi: *dances around* WHEEE OuO

TLP: o-o please review so Itachi can stop dancing

Itachi: I like to MOVE IT MOVE IT

TLP: … I need therapy *walks off*


End file.
